elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unel Lloran
, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm off duty as long as those Spriggans are out there.|Unel Lloran|The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon}} Unel Lloran is a Dunmer commoner member of the East Empire Company residing in the bar at Raven Rock. Interactions Razing the Forest Dialogue Razing the Forest "Sorry, , but as far as I'm concerned, I'm off duty as long as those Spriggans are out there." (After killing the Spriggans) "Even though the Spriggans are gone, we still can't cut down this '''grove' of trees."'' :grove "Some sort of magical heebie-jeebie, that'd be my guess. Either way, we can't start on building orders until those trees are gone. Maybe if we could get at the '''roots' or something, but we'd have to do that from underground..."'' ::roots "They've got to be way underground; too far down for us to dig to. They're probably as tough as the trees themselves, so anyone that ran into them would know it. I'd ask the workers in the mine about it, but... well, you know. It's dark down there." (After finding the roots) "Not much we can do about the '''grove' of trees unless we can get at the roots, ."'' :grove "Unless we have acces to the roots of the trees, there's little chance we can bring them down." :roots "Really? That sounds like what I'm looking for. Can you take me to see them?" ::Let's go "Okay! Now we're getting somewhere. Lead on, ." :::roots "You just take me to wherever they are. I'll figure out how to handle it once we get there." ::No "No? I think that might be what we're looking for, though. And if I could see them, perhaps I could figure a way out of this mess." (If spoken to while going to the roots) "You're going to show me where the roots are, right?" (When arriving at the roots) "This sure looks like the place. These '''roots' probably extend all the way up to those trees at the surface."'' :roots "Well, if this is the right place, maybe there's something I can do about it. If these roots are drinking from this pool of water, we can try poisoning the water to weaken them. If they're weakened, the trees might fall. But I'd need some bittergreen petals.... Can you get some for me? I'll need at least five of them. I doubt you'll find any on Solstheim, but you can probably dredge them up someplace more civilized." (If approached again) "Hi, . I'm still waiting on those Bittergreen petals so I can take care of these '''roots'."'' :roots "Do you have the bittergreen petals?" ::Yes "Where are they? I don't see any." ::No "Well, let me know when you've got them. We can't proceed until we do something about this." :grove "We'll need to weaken the roots. Then we might be able to cut the trees down." (After obtaining five bittergreen petals) "Hi, . I'm still waiting on those Bittergreen petals so I can take care of these '''roots'."'' :roots "Do you have the bittergreen petals?" ::Yes "Great. I'll take these and see what I can do. There's nothing more that you can do right now; why don't you let the boss know things are taken care of?" ::No "Well, let me know when you've got them. We can't proceed until we do something about this." (If approached again) "Hello, ." :grove "They should soon be weak enough that we can cut them down - thanks to you, of course." :roots "It's all taken care of, thanks to you." Quotes *''" ! Thank you so much for saving me."'' – After rescuing Unel during "Under Siege" Appearances * pl:Unel Lloran ru:Унел Ллоран Category:Bloodmoon: Raven Rock Characters Category:Bloodmoon: Followers